Jimbles Nontronbo
Jimbles Nontronbo is THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OC. He is the world's smartest 11 year old. (Note: Personality may change) Appearance Jimbles has chocolate soft serve hair, blue eyes and a monkey-like complexion. His wardrobe consists of almost entirely tube tops, booty shorts and cowboy boots with spurs, but he owns one red shirt and one pair of jeans, that he wears almost every day. Personality Jimbles has an I.Q. of 210. In class, a lot of other students are frustrated during class competitions because his brilliance renders trying to win useless. In fact, he's been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids a chance at winning. Jimbles, while in a moment of crisis, will urge his brain by saying "Think, think, think!" Jimbles then yells "Brain Blast!", and will have the solution to whatever trouble he has landed himself in. Jimbles is a huge party animal. He loves singing, dancing, and inventing. Despite this, he is very proper, as evidenced by the fact that he holds his low fat chocolate milk with his pinkie out. Persona Jimbles's persona is Genius, meaning he will come up with some sort of invention via "Brain Blasting" in order to restrain the murderer. While he's in his "Think, think, think!" stage, you can stab him in the head. Relationships Corl Whifper Corl is one of Jimbles's mutual friends. Corl is very hyperactive and screams everything he says. Because of an experiment gone wrong by Jimbles, Corl now has a very long, muscly neck. Shewn Estestevesevessesves Shewn is Jimble's boring friend. No one likes Shewn, not even Jimbles. Everyone resents him. Due to an experiment gone wrong, Shewn no longer has arms. Cigney Vorkstox Jimbles and Cigney share a love-hate relatiSAVE USonship. Cigney is a tsundere. Liybe Fuckface who was liybe Gogurt Gogurt is Jimbles's mechanical dog that Jimbles made. Also he is the best character. Quotes "Gotta Blast!" - When receiving a compliment "Gotta... Blast?" - Being complimented too much "Think, think, think! Brain Blast!" - Witnessing a murder "Obama Care!" - Seeing a corpse "GOTTA BLAST!!! *runs away*" - When someone approaches him with a weapon "Cool Jimbles reminds not to do drug, do science" - When someone approaches him with a syringe "Please don't blast..." - After being kidnapped "Not gonna blast!" - Asking him to follow you "GOTTA dry my clothes" - Having water poured on him "GOTTA dry my- OH SHIT" - Having blood poured on him "Equivilical!" - being gossiped to "Gotta Blast! *runs away*" - Having his picture taken by someone not in the photography club "Did you get my good side?" - Having his picture taken by a member of the photography club "Let's BLAST!" - Asking him a favor while you are friends Tasks Locate Leonardo DaVinci (Who is alive and well) Leonardo DaVinci is still alive and well, and somewhere on the school grounds, but Jimbles is too shy to ask him out. In order to find DaVinci, you'll need to travel to Italy's grandest cathedrals and solve ancient puzzles, which will award you with a map to the 3rd floor janitorial closet. Or, you can just go to the 3rd floor janitorial closet. Upon entering, you will find that DaVinci has committed homicide on the Janitor in order to set up a facility to build a weapon to surpass Metal Gear. Jimbles has asked that you do not use his name, so you must instead describe Jimbles to DaVinci. When your description is complete, DaVinci will say "Who? WHOOOOOOOO?" before promptly dying from a heart attack and turning into dust. After this, return to Jimbles and he will award you with a certificate that says "You are now a friend of Jimbles Nontronbo." It is in comic sans. Trivia * Jimbles Nontronbo is a parody of Jimmy Neutron. * Jimbles promotes drug-free behavior. ** Despite this, he is a heroin addict because drug is science Category:Joke OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Science Club Category:Males Category:Akademi High School Category:Parody OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs